


Oh, Glory

by Hawkefeathers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pre-Overwatch, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/pseuds/Hawkefeathers
Summary: The first time Gabe watched him do this, he wasn’t sure what to think.There was the initial sting of jealousy, even though he was the one to suggest the whole thing. But after the initial awkwardness of watching Jack suck a stranger’s cock through a hole in the wall faded, he realized that he rather enjoyed the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/gifts).



> This is the result of a lot of ridiculous twitter convos and inspired by jive's delicious glory hole fic. I hope I did the idea justice. 
> 
> Special thanks to sailor_palaven for being my beta and making sure I didn't totally embarrass myself with errors.

The first time Gabe watched him do this, he wasn’t sure what to think.

  
There was the initial sting of jealousy, even though he was the one to suggest the whole thing. But after the initial awkwardness of watching Jack suck a stranger’s cock through a hole in the wall faded, he realized that he rather enjoyed the show. He wasn’t sure what he found so appealing about the whole thing. Was it the thrill of it, of not knowing who was on the other side and trusting that they wouldn’t try to kick down the door and suss them out?

  
Or maybe it was the fact that Jack so obviously got off on doing this. Jack had tried to explain it to him once, how he’d originally started doing this as a way to satisfy his oral fixation and work off some of the pent up sexual energy brought on by their injections. Most of the other SEP recruits were in the same boat at this point and had been looking for their own ways to scratch that itch. The top brass probably knew that they were all running around like horny teenagers at this point, but they turned a blind eye as long as it didn’t affect performance. Hell, Gabe himself had used this particular glory-hole on more than one occasion before he’d discovered that it was Jack’s mouth on the other end.

  
And hadn’t _that_ been a conversation. Gabe had been more surprised than anything. They’d been fucking already by then, but there hadn't been any expectation of exclusivity between them. It was something they did to blow off steam or work out tension, trusting each other more than the others. Jack had seemed so embarrassed by the whole thing, nearly bending over backwards in his attempts to justify himself.

  
Gabe found himself blurting out that he’d like to be there to watch the next time, and that had been that.

  
They'd done this a few times since then. They'd sneak into stall together and wait until someone would appear and Jack would get to work. The first time, Gabe had merely watched until it had become too much and he'd dragged Jack back to their quarters. The next few times he'd ended up jerking the blonde off while he had some strangers cock down his throat.

  
This time he had something bolder in mind.

  
He was currently sitting behind Jack with his back leaning against the opposite wall, watching Jack give a particularly enthusiastic blowjob to their third mystery guest of the afternoon. There was a towel under Jack's knees and Gabe was resting on another because no matter how sterile the environment looked he didn't quite trust it. Gabe was slowly teasing his own cock as he watched Jack work and he squeezed lightly as a needy sound left the blonde’s throat. He could hear the man on the other side huffing like a bellows and then it was over. Jack pulled away and they could both hear the man collecting himself and leaving the stall as Jack turned to spit into the toilet.

  
Gabe took a moment to study Jack's face as they waited for the next person to come by. His skin was flushed and his hair was damp with sweat and his lips were red and slick. It would be painfully obvious what Jack had just been doing, even if Gabe hadn't been sitting right there watching.

  
Jack's eyes met his then drifted lower, to where Gabe's hand was lazily stroking. “I could take care of that for you.”

  
God but Jack's voice sounded _wrecked_. The offer was tempting and it wouldn't be the first time Jack had sucked him off between rounds, but he had other plans today.

  
“I have a different idea. We wait for the next one and I'll fuck you at the same time. How does that sound?”

  
Jack's eyes widened at the suggestion and his gaze once again flickered to Gabe's cock. “You...you aren't worried that would give us away?” Despite the question, Gabe knew he had Jack hooked on the idea. After all, a little exhibition wasn't much of a stretch from sucking a stranger’s dick through a hole in the wall.

  
“If I remember right, _you're_ the one that's vocal during sex and your mouth will be busy.”

  
Jack's face was now red all the way to his ears and he looked like he was about to say something when they heard the door to the bathroom open. There was a beat of silence before heavy footsteps headed their way and someone entered the stall next to them. Time seemed to stand still as they waited and…there. Two solid taps against the dividing wall between them. Jack answered back with two taps of his own and they could hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down.

  
Jack turned to look at Gabe one more time and nodded slowly. Gabe sat up and settled on his knees behind him, hands warm and heavy on Jack's sides. He could feel Jack practically trembling in anticipation and he would have laughed if they were alone.

  
He waited until Jack's lips were firmly wrapped around the strangers cock before he made his move. Gabe rested his chin on Jack's shoulder as his hands slid around to the front, making quick work of the button and zipper and pushing his fatigues down to pool at his knees. The standard issue briefs were next, and Jack shivered against him as his erection met the cool air.

  
Jack slowly started to move his head, taking the stranger’s dick deeper with each pass. As he worked, Gabe reached for the bottle of lube he'd set aside earlier and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. The first touch against Jack's hole had the blond jumping, a soft startled sound barely escaping around the cock in his mouth. Gabe stretched him as quickly and carefully as he could and relished in the quiet sounds Jack made as he struggled to stay focused on pleasing the soldier on the other side of the wall. Gabe imagined that their strange friend likely thought that Jack was just really into what he was doing, though it wasn't far from the truth. He'd seen Jack devolve into a panting sweaty mess just from sucking some guy off so it really wasn't a stretch.

  
When Gabe made the first shallow thrust Jack pulled away, jerking the soldier’s cock with his fist and whining as he traced the large vein on the underside with his tongue. The next thrust was deeper, nearly to the hilt, and he grinned at the way Jack's hand reflexively squeezed. There was an answering moan on the other side of the wall.

  
Gabe pressed his face in close and whispered into Jack's ear so that only he could hear. “Let's see who comes first. You or him.” Jack's breath stuttered at the words and he nodded fervently, taking the soldier’s dick back into his mouth and sucking him down to the root.  
There was a choked sound of surprise from their mystery friend and then the game was on. Gabe wrapped his arms around Jack's chest and started fucking him in earnest. The pace was faster than what Gabe normally set when the two of them were alone but he had a goal in mind. He wanted to see Jack utterly wrecked, wanted to see him struggle to keep up with pleasing someone else while Gabe drove him wild.

  
Each thrust had Jack rocking forward, taking the stranger deep into his throat. It was definitely a good thing that Jack's mouth was so thoroughly occupied if the sounds he was making were anything to go by. Their ‘friend’ had to know something was up by now, considering each snap of Gabe's hips sent the stall wall rocking, but he wasn't complaining. There was a steady stream of grunts and appreciative comments coming from the other side of the wall and Gabe knew it was only a matter of time. For all three of them.

  
His hand snaked down to grip Jack's neglected dick and he started jerking him quickly. Gabe had no intention of drawing this out and he could feel Jack's body drawing tight as a bowstring. It wouldn't take much more. Jack was already riding high after his earlier activities and was about ready to blow.

  
A wicked thought occurred to Gabe then. He tangled his fingers in Jack's hair and pulled his head back and off of the soldier’s cock, taking a moment to appreciate the way Jack heaved for breath. Once again he spoke directly into Jack's ear as his other hand moved at a pace that must have been bordering on painful.

  
“Come on, Jackie. Let him hear that pretty voice of yours.”

  
Jack came hard with a startled shout. It was only sheer luck that he hadn’t cried out Gabe's name and gave the whole thing away, but Gabe probably wouldn't have cared right then. The man on the other side of the wall cried out at the sound and Gabe watched with greedy satisfaction as white streaks of cum painted Jack's face.

  
After that the man on the other side was all but forgotten as Gabe pressed Jack into the wall, intent on chasing his own orgasm. He was barely aware of the stranger collecting himself and leaving in a hurry. He had no doubt that rumors would be flying by tomorrow but he was sure that their secret would stay safe. After all, nobody was too invested in trying to figure out who was on this side of the wall as long as they still got what they wanted.

  
Gabe sank his teeth into Jack’s shoulder as his orgasm finally hit him and he savored the hoarse cry he managed to wring from the blond. By morning, Jack's voice would be faintly husky but otherwise back to normal. 

But that was fine. Gabe would just have to wreck him all over again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
